


Of exes, Pachycephalosauria and comfort cuddles

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddle, Day 9: Hurt/Comfort - Exes, Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Museums, Past Futakuchi/Tsukishima, Past Relationship(s), Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Tears, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "I saw Kenji at work today."Now this was surprisingly enough for Kuroo to drop the spoon and while coughing and trying to take a breath, Tsukishima stared uncertainly at his clasped hands.It was an open secret that Tsukishima had had a “fast-paced, meaningless thing” with Date Techs Captain Futakuchi Kenji in his second year of high school.But Kuroo knew as well as his boyfriend, that it had been far more than a little romance and that Tsukishima had given the other player his heart at this time in his life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Past Futakuchi Kenji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Kudos: 111





	Of exes, Pachycephalosauria and comfort cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I came home from my vacation today, one day later than I thought, and had to write this in one hour. Hopefully you'll still like it :)

Kuroo immediately noticed that something was wrong when Tsukishima returned from his shift in the museum late in the evening.

The otherwise snarky blonde immediately sought the silence of their bathroom after hanging his coat on the coat hook in silence.  
Kuroo had been waiting for his boyfriend in the kitchen, some crazy stories of a volleyball match he was supervising in hand and he had been burning to tell Tsukishima all the details of the game while eating.

But the loud slamming of their bathroom door pulled Kuroo out of his thoughts and he figured that something bothered his favorite blonde so much that he hadn't even come to the kitchen for a welcome kiss.

For this reason, the black-haired patiently sat down in the armchair opposite the bathroom and waited ten minutes until Tsukishima stepped out of the door, visibly exhausted, and winced slightly when he felt Kuroo's worried look on himself.

"Hello," the blonde murmured, cracking his neck loudly and Kuroo raised an eyebrow questioningly, which his partner obviously ignored uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Kuroo cocked his head and Tsukishima avoided his gaze again, his hand nervously buried in his hair and his lips twisted into a thin line.

"Nothing.", Kuroo snorted softly, after all this time Tsukishima was still unable to lie to him convincingly and just in the way Tsukishima now crossed his arms in front of his upper body, showed him that something wasn't right at all. 

There had been minor arguments since them moving together three years ago, and yes, they had been shouting at each other across the rooms, but Kuroo had never seen Tsukishima as scared and agitated as now.

The blond man in front of him, who could otherwise stand up to Kuroo with shocking regularity, with a tongue sharper than a sword and a stare scaring even the toughest guys, looked as if he had seen a ghost.

The hair stood out in wild curls from his head, a clear sign that Tsukishima had ruffled it several times that day, dark circles had formed under his eyes and Kuroo didn't have to start from the barely visible trembling of his hands.

Whoever or whatever his boyfriend hat met at work - it seemed to have troubled him so much that the otherwise so composed blonde was completely beside himself.

"Babe.", Kuroo cautiously slid out of the armchair and within a very short time had covered the few meters to Tsukishima, pulling the blonde into a loose but definite hug.

It offered Tsukishima enough options to avoid it or to fend off Kuroo, but with a deep sigh the younger boy dropped his head on Kuroo's shoulder and shortly afterwards clutched Kuroo as tightly as he could.  
A little surprised by Tsukishima's sudden outburst of emotion, Kuroo stiffened for a moment before he quickly strengthened his hug and pulled Tsukishima so close that no sheet of paper could fit between them.

A soft whimper shook his partner's body, a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob, and Kuroo began to reassure gentle kisses on Tsukishima's hair.  
They were both silent for a moment, Tsukishima sniffing and sobbing in Kuroo's arms and Kuroo tries to calm his boyfriend as quickly as possible, confused and worried.

After a time that had felt like an eternity for Kuroo, Tsukishima breathed in noisily and lifted his head from Kuroo's shoulder, which was now completely soaked with tears, and smiled sadly at Kuroo.

"Can we please eat?" He murmured softly, his cheeks red from crying and sniffing.  
Still not sure what just happened, Kuroo nodded and led Tsukishima by the hand behind him into the kitchen.

With a sigh, Tsukishima began to eat the specially prepared soup, looked up now and then, and after five minutes he no longer seemed to be able to stand Kuroo's questioning look, because he cleared his throat.

"I saw Kenji at work today."

Now this was surprisingly enough for Kuroo to drop the spoon and while coughing and trying to take a breath, Tsukishima stared uncertainly at his clasped hands.

It was an open secret that Tsukishima had had a “fast-paced, meaningless thing” with Date Techs Captain Futakuchi Kenji in his second year of high school.

But Kuroo knew as well as his boyfriend, that it had been far more than a little romance and that Tsukishima had given the other player his heart at this time in his life.

If one could believe Yamaguchi, who had pulled Kuroo aside one evening just for this story, Tsukishima had been floating on cloud nine during his time with Futakuchi.

But the fall after a far too quick breakup after two months together was deep, leaving Tsukishima in a hole of uncertainty and desolation, forever faced with the fact that he apparently was unable to have a long-term relationship.

According to Yamaguchi, the breakup was gross - lots of tears, arguments, and Tsukishima, who slapped Futakuchi in front the team after the latter called him a "wacky coward".

From stories of Akaashi and Hinata, Kuroo had noticed at the time that after their separation, all games between Date Tech and Karasuno had become a gauntlet and Date Tech's victory against Karasuno in the spring tournament almost meant the end of Tsukishima's volleyball career.  
It had hurt too much, knowing that person was able to throw him off the track this hard, unable for him to recover after being thrown away like a used doll. 

After a nerve-wracking pep talk from Yamaguchi and the "idiot duo", Tsukishima had swallowed the defeat and had only gotten stronger since then - so strong that he now regularly slapped other players' spikes as a blocker at the Sendai Frogs.

But even though Tsukishima had been at Kuroo's side for five years now and together they formed an almost unbeatable duo, there were always times when his fears caught up with Tsukishima.

Such a time seemed to be the moment when Futakuchi Kenji with "male attachment" had hand in hand entered the Sendai Museum of History and Tsukishima had had to lead their tour.

In a shaky voice, Tsukishima narrated every word he had to spend with Futakuchi, summed up every comment and smug look his ex-boyfriend had given him during the tour.

"Anyway, I was just about to explain the function of the skull plates of the Pachycephalosauria to the group, when I hear him murmur that the dinosaur would represent me very well, because at least I would've always gone through the wall with my head, regardless of others feelings.”

Angry and visibly agitated, Tsukishima pushed a few pieces of meat from his soup onto the plate and sighed for the umpteenth time that evening.  
Kuroo had completely neglected the soup and was now boiling with suppressed anger.  
"What's wrong with the guy?" He growled, clenching his teeth.

Tsukishima shrugged and leaned back in his chair.  
"He still doesn't seem to like me after all this time."

"Oh and is that reason enough to behave like an asshole?", Kuroo was more than upset and was already considering how he could effectively prevent future meetings of this kind.

With another sigh, Tsukishima stirred his soup. "I don't know. It just surprised me so much. I haven't seen him once in four years, even though we live in the same area and suddenly he just stood there and was like that - “, he broke off and flicked a carrot aside. "I just didn't expect it."

Kuroo, understandingly, moved a little closer and put a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, fingers carefully stroking the white skin.  
"I know, Kei. And it was certainly not easy to act professionally all the time, while your ex stands before you like a manifested reminder of your previous mistakes and tries to stir you up.”

He snorted. "I would've thrown him out long ago if I were you. I'm sure he wouldn't find another super cute guy who could tell him everything about the pachosaur.” 

"Pachycephalosauria, Tetsu, his name is “Pachy”.", Tsukishima sighed, but this time a short smile crept into the other's face and Kuroo squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder lightly.  
"Yes, I wanted to kick him out, but I'm stupidly employee of the month, so I finished my tour and I went home immediately after the end of the shift."

Another carrot joined the first on the edge of the plate. "The next time I see him, I shove him into the Saber-toothed Tiger enclosure, he can see how he can get out of there."

Kuroo grinned and tapped Tsukishima proudly on the shoulder. "This is my Tsukki! I would let him braise a bit in there, maybe he'll remember how to behave towards others."

A soft laugh broke from Tsukishima.

The blonde looked at Kuroo with an honest smile, a hand caught in black hair and shortly afterwards Tsukishima pulled Kuroo into a light, delicate kiss.

"Thanks Tetsu.", The murmur was barely audible, but that was enough for Kuroo and he nestled closer to his perfect, cynical, beautiful boyfriend, whom he would never give back for anything in the world and who he was sure of would never be a "mistake" for him.

If, then only the best mistake he had ever made.


End file.
